


Why so serious?

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Free Verse, Marauders' Era, haha guess what this isn't the fluffy romance thing you think it is XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: "Lily gave me flowers today."





	Why so serious?

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. This is…O.o. Whoa. Just…read. Read, review, and enjoy!

Why do you look

SHOCKED,

Remus?

 _Perhaps_ Miss Evans has…

turned a n·e·w **leaf**

It's her k~i~n~d personality I

l-o-v-e,

you see

So please **close** your gaping mouth, Moony

Lily gave me flowers today

* * *

Why do you look so

 _PAINED_ ,

Sirius?

I _told_ you that…

my

c*h*a*r*m*s

would work on

Lily Evans

someday

Her **stubbornness** , I'd say, keeps me

g–o–i–n–g,

understand

So please **glare** at ol' Snivellus today, Padfoot

Lily gave me lilies today

* * *

Why do you look

 _UNCOMFORTABLE_ ,

Peter?

 _ **Maybe**_ Lils has…

brought her ·n·o·s·e·

out of her

**books**

long enough to realize I mean those three little w:o:r:d:s

It's her **smarts** that set me straight  & let me know we're

m-e-a-n-t t-o b-e,

yeah

So please **stop** fidgeting, Wormtail

Lily gave me orange lilies today

* * *

Why do I feel so

 _ **SICK**_?

I **~know~** Lily's

-destined-

for me…one day…

The orange of the petals matches her hair, I swear…!

She's a **clever** one, my Lily…

So please **forget** the bad taste in your mouth, Prongs, old boy

Even _if_ the language of flowers says they mean **H** **-** **A** **-** **T** **-** **R** **-** **E** **-** **D** —

Lily gave me flowers today

**Author's Note:**

> :O That last line just keeps echoing in my head… James would force that meaning out of his mind, wouldn't he? Merlin… O.O Heavy…! But yeah, orange lilies mean hatred or dislike… Merlin…!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :O
> 
> 2017 note: NICE. One of my fav FVs, tbh. I have a thing for symbology (something I research in my free time), and studying the language of flowers back in 2011 led to this piece. I mean, Lily didn't always love James, so… ;]


End file.
